


The Playmaker Job

by BBClock



Series: Legal Aid [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Action/Adventure, Artists, Broken Families, Canon-Typical Violence, Con Artists, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate Ford chased quite a few criminals with a knack for the con. Victoria Taylor works on her own, and is known for her ability to not only create perfect counterfeits of paintings, but was also a Grifter, Hitter, and a Thief.<br/>Nate and his crew convince her into one job to take down her rival. Maybe more is going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Con Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest obsession. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the thieving life.

“You just need to trust me on this one. Everything is going to be perfect.” I tried to reassure the lady. “You’re buying a one of a kind here. The artist signed a contract saying that he would never reproduce it.” 

We stood in front of a large canvas covered in splashes of vibrant paint. Not exactly my taste, but I was not the one buying it. “How much is it again?”

“Well, it is worth two million. But I am sure that is just a drop in the bucket for you. Trust me Mrs. Logan, this piece is what your living room needs. Your husband may be against it, but he has no vision for art. I know exactly what you need.” 

She seemed to be wavering, and I couldn’t have that. “You are right. It is perfect.” She pulled out her check book. Perfect. Once she had paid and walked out the door with the painting, I walked to the back room and placed my check in the lock box. I turned around and faced all the paintings stored back there. 

“And that my dears is how you sell a duplicate painting.” I turned on my stereo and smiled. I was making millions off of house wives who just wanted something pretty to put over their mantel. There is no money like con art money. I heard the bell above the door jingle and I plastered on my smile. Right up until I saw Nate Ford walk through my door. 

He was followed by a small group of people. “So, what can I do for you today Mr. Ford?” 

“Miss Victoria Taylor, how are you doing today?”

“I was much better earlier, you know, before you showed your ugly mug in here.”

“Well that is what you get for being in Portland. You should have known I would track you down eventually.”

“And I heard that you flipped sides. I don’t want to be reduced to poking at old wounds, so leave.” 

“Not happening. You have the game.”

“I do, but there is no way that I am going to use it on you.”

“Well, I have a request. We need you to create a fake for us.”

“You have Sophie, what do you need me for?”

“Well this one is special. I know you are a fan of Paul Cezanne.”

“That I am, but you still haven’t gotten to the point.”

“Well I am sure you have heard of The Sainte-Victoire Mountain?”

“You have to be kidding me, some ass hat stole it? It is incredible. Wait, you don’t think I did it right?”

“We don’t. But, you ran in similar circles. I am sure you remember The Hunter?”

“That ass hole!” The man who went by the tittle The Hunter had been a thorn in my side for a while. I had spent most of my criminal life butting heads with him. “His real name is Anthony Fredrick. He is thirty five years old, and never married. Brown hair and eyes, annoying high voice. If you can’t tell, I hate him.”

“I have only heard of him.” The blonde spoke up. 

“Okay, if you want my help, then you have to tell me at least what to call you.”

“You know both me and Sophie, and that is Parker, Eliot Spencer, and Alec Hardison.”

“Let me guess,” I pointed at Parker, “thief, and then Eliot would be the hitter. Oh and who can forget the hacker. You all have it written all over you. I am hardly to blame for being perceptive.” 

“Oh? So what does that make you?” Eliot asked. 

“You see, that is the reason why it took Nate here so long to find me. We have known each other for what? Five years? I have been committing crimes since I was 19. I am now 29. I am a hitter, grifter, and thief.” I crossed my arms and smiled. 

“She is also an amazing painter.” Nate looked around and saw all the paintings.

“Wait, you did all of these?” Several extremely famous paintings were hanging on the walls. Eliot started walking around with Sophie and Parker. I nodded. 

“Each one is an original. Well at least a copy of the original. I don’t show my own work.” I turned to Nate again. “So what do you need from me?”

“Well a copy would be great. But I am pretty sure that an artist would be able to grift an art thief.”

“You want my help to take down The Hunter?” 

“It would be a pleasure.” Sophie smiled at me as she spoke. 

“Fine.” 

 

Soon enough I was dressed up in one of my fancy numbers and high heels. My dark brown hair hung around my shoulders and halfway down my back. I wore only a necklace, but had a hair tie on my wrist in case I needed it. 

“Everyone set?” Nate’s voice came through my earbud. 

“Do you ever get used to hearing his voice in your head?” I walked across the gallery and grabbed a glass of champagne. “Someone could get seriously paranoid with this.” Parker giggled. 

I clocked Eliot as we both moved around. “Victoria, he is on his way over to you.” Eliot nodded at me. I looked around and spotted the only guy it could be. I walked up to him. 

“They are really something.” I tried to put a smile on my face. “I love impressionism.”

“It is incredible how they are able to capture so much.” He turned to me. “I am Ant Hunter. And who might you be?” He looked me over appraisingly. 

“I am Tori James. Can you believe that this gallery managed to get this masterpiece? I mean The Sainte-Victoire Mountain is absolutely incredible.” 

“This piece is actually mine. I spent quite a bit of time and money finding this piece.”

“Really? Because I heard that it was stolen from a gallery in Vienna. I was a bit sad since I had planned a trip to see it next summer.”

“Well I was just there. This at least saved you the trip.”

“That is very true. But Vienna is supposed to be incredible. Tell me about it please?”

“Sure thing.” He started to ramble on about it, while I thought back to the last time I was in Vienna. I smiled at how great that con went. I managed to make ten million on that round. I was mostly ignoring the man since he was rambling. “It really is incredible.”

“Sounds like it. Must have been great to have been there.” 

“Maybe I could take you one day.” I really felt ill, having to flirt with this ass hole. 

“How about you and I get out of here? I have an apartment not too far from here.” 

“That sounds incredible.” I set down my flute and smiled at him. I began to walk away and my face fell.

“Do I really have to kiss him? I might just puke if I have to. I hate him. I really can’t help it.”

“Totally agree with you,” Parker giggled. We shared the same thought and it made me smile. The smile stayed in place just long enough for The Hunter to see that it was genuine. 

“You have to distract him long enough so Sophie can move in with Parker to plant the fake.” 

“Well then, you owe me Ford!” I turned around and grabbed his arm. I pulled him in to the nearest ally. “Sorry, I just can’t wait.” I moved him against the brick wall and pinned him there. I took a deep breath and told myself to make it convincing. 

The entire time he was groping my body and I was trying to act into it. “I thought you didn’t like the guy.” Eliot’s voice rang through my head. I really wanted to yell at him, maybe even kick him a few times. 

“So you really want to do this here?” The Hunter asked. 

“I actually don’t want to do this at all. You see the past few years I have been really annoyed with this certain man. He goes by the name The Hunter.” Eliot came out of the shadows and leaned against the brick. I pulled away from The Hunter and leaned closer to Eliot. “We know about your little trick. I am surprised you haven’t done more research on me. I would be the one who took your scam in Paris in 2011, and I took the piece of the Great Wall in 2006.”

His face turned several shades of purple. “What’s with the con then? You to chicken to take me on? I guess you women are horrible criminals.” That made me mad. 

“I got this one Eliot.” I saw him nod and kicked off my heels. “I don’t take kindly to men like you.” I punched him in the eye. “You are such a chauvinistic pig.” I rounded on him and my foot connected with his neck. “I am a better thief.” I connected my elbow with his gut. “Better grifter!” My knee hit his groin. He tried to pin me but I broke his hand then dislocated his shoulder. “And I am a better hitter! I don’t play rough with pigs like you.” 

I kicked him again and he broke his nose on the alley wall. He fell down after, out cold. I picked up my shoes and slipped them on again. Eliot was looking over Anthony and pulled out his phone. “Hardison, got his phone, meet you in the van. Time to make out get away.” 

I turned to Eliot and smiled. “Thanks for the chance to kick his ass. I will see you around.” I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. “I could break your hand.”

“You really don’t want to start that. Anyways, we take care of those who help us. You are going nowhere.”

“I dare you to try and stop me. I work alone. This was fun and all, but I am not just going to go along.” 

“You are coming with me. I would prefer it willingly, but I can take you.” I rolled my eyes and started to walk in the direction of the van with him. 

“So how did you get to be part of Fords crew? He got something on you?”

“No, we worked a job back in LA, some airplane thing.”

“Wait, you guys pulled the Nigerian scam? I have a lot of respect for that.” I was pleasantly surprised. They really had made their mark. “So you got the itch for doing the right thing huh?”

“Something like that. I get to stay who I am and still be a hero for those who need me. It really is a rush.” He smiled at me. 

“I have to say it feels good to put one over on such a douche bag.”

“We might just bring you to our side yet.”

“I doubt it. I like money, and I like the freedom. Plus I don’t just do this for myself.”

“Who do you do it for then?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Might as well spill my guts since Ford knows and you are part of his crew. I have a little sister. Her name is Nicole. She lives in Portland, with her husband and little boy. I send her money. She is paying off school. 

“I am all that she has left since our parents were abusive. I managed to get out and I ran for the hills. I guess this is my way of making it up to her for leaving her behind. She is 23 years old. I was 18 when I ran. I managed to get her out just before I turned 19. She lived with our aunt. I began running scams and cons to make things easier. 

“Our aunt passed away since she had cancer. I paid off the bills and Nikki got incredible grades. She got accepted to Stanford. I paid for it. She met her husband Christopher there. Three years ago she had her baby boy. I see them twice a year. Anymore and they would be at risk. Nikki has no idea what I am.”

We came up on the van and Hardison opened the door for us. I hopped in and was closely followed by Eliot. “So how did that feel?” Hardison asked. 

“It was pretty amazing.”

“How bad did you mess him up? Eliot?”

“She almost killed him. Went for all the places that would leave the most visible scars and damage.” 

“Damn, you really are as good as Nate says.”

“Aw Nate, you have been talking about me?”

“Cool it Taylor. Nothing positive.”

“I will take that as a compliment then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori joins in the fun...

The job went down well. The Hunter was taken in for insurance fraud and his gallery went down for trying to sell fake art. False advertising is a bitch. 

I walked into the offices they kept and looked around. “This place is incredible." I pulled off my jacket and adjusted my beanie. Eliot seemed to also like my style since he shared it. 

“So you guys work here? You take jobs from those who come to you and you help them out. Each of you uses your specialties to make the mark pay. I have to applaud you guys. You found a way to walk the line.”

“You could walk it to you know. It would be easier to do certain jobs with a sixth member, and a master forager. Would help you with your sister. You could have a legit job. I bet Nikki would love to finally know what you do. And it could be something that you are not afraid to tell her.”

“That is low Ford. Nikki is not fair game and you know it. I make enough that she and her husband are living in a huge home where they want for nothing. I pay for every vacation, my sister’s schooling, and my nephew is going to go to the best schools. I donate almost all my funds to children in the foster system who need it. You cannot claim that I am an unsavory character.”

“But this way you can help more people. This crew has helped so many people. You can help protect them. We all may have some horrible pasts, but I know that you can change that around for yourself.” Eliot put his hand on my shoulder and I spun around to face him. “Think of those kids. Think of the people that get taken for all they are worth. You may take money from wealthy stupids, but there are people out there that do it to people who are barely getting by. 

“They trust these people with their life’s savings. They screw them over, and then throws them to the wolves. I can see that you don’t want that any more than we do. You do all of this for Nikki. Why not for the rest?”

I looked up at Eliot and saw the look in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. “What can a girl say to a pitch like that huh? Now it seems this crew has a Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief, Forager, and a Mastermind.” Parker smiled at me, and Eliot kissed my palm. “Careful Spencer. With actions like that a girl could get the wrong message.” 

 

 

“Wake up Tori!” Parker’s voice rang out through my bed room. 

“Parker, you yell one more time? I will break your arm.”

“Eliot is waiting for you. He thought it was rude to wake you up.”

“That is because it is rude.” I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I was only in a tank top and panties. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood. “Now are you just going to be the peeping tammy or give me some privacy?” Parker just giggled and then left. 

I walked across the plush carpet and into my walk in closet. Just because I give most of my funds away, doesn’t mean I don’t keep a healthy fund to live on. I lived in a three bed room apartment in down town Portland. 

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a new tank top. Eliot was waiting in the third room, which I used as a gym. I padded over to the room and grabbed my remote for the stereo. “So what type of music do you usually work out to?”

“I usually rock out.”

“Good, you and I are on the same page.” I pressed play and Bon Jovi began pounding through the speakers. “Now, I would appreciate if you could avoid hitting my right knee. I injured it back in high school and if you wail on it, I might not even be able to walk. I would be very happy if you could at least try.”

“Sure thing.” I stepped up and smiled at him. Just before either of us could make the first move Parker walked in. “Can we help you Parker?” 

“Just wanted to watch. I haven’t met another Hitter like us before so I want to see this.” Hardison closely followed her in. 

“And you want to see this to?” 

“I would pay to see this.”

“Who let all of you in to my home?” 

“We know multiple ways to get in. Come on Tori.” Parker giggled. Hardison shared a smile with her. 

“Remind me to get a better security system.”

“Wouldn’t do you any good.”

“Then remind me to teach Parker some manners.” I took Eliot by surprise and clocked him. “You see the problem you have is you get distracted.” I dodged his swing and he managed to move out of the way. 

We spared for about an hour and we each were sweating and breathing hard. I smiled at Eliot as I laid down on the mat. He sat beside me. “Normally I have the person out for the count in the matter of moments. You actually put up a fair fight. I got to say that I like the challenge.”

“Tori, you are the first to actually not go down.”

“I mean we were only sparing, so obviously not out to really hurt the other. But it was interesting. Pleasure working with you Spencer.” I held out my hand which he shook with a laugh. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was a bit tired. 

“So, want to do this again?”

“Sure, without the audience next time?” I looked over at Parker and Hardison. 

“What? This was cool.”

“Ten out of ten would watch again.” Hardison snarked with Parker. 

“Get out of my house or you both will leave in pieces.” They glared at me and walked out. “I am tired now.”

“I am a bit tuckered myself. What do you usually do now?”

“I am normally still asleep. The only reason I am up now is because Parker yelled at me. And why have all of you started calling me Tori?”

“Well your full name is Victoria, correct?”

“Yeah, real name is Victoria Elizabeth Taylor.”

“Well, we each have our monikers. Normally people will go for the simpler names.”

“Y’all are hardly normal. But I like it. My sister calls me Vic and Tori. You got any siblings?”

“Nope, I would be all by my lonesome.”

“You sound southern.”

“I am from Kentucky.”

“Ah. Sorry for the twenty questions. I realize that you and the crew have to learn to trust me. I just like to know something about the people I am working with. You heard why I got into this. I am just a little too exhausted to really think about what is coming out of my mouth.”

“So, what now?”

“Now I take a shower and chug some caffeine. You are welcome to my shower once I am done with it. I have some men’s clothes for you to wear while yours are in the wash if you want?”

“You have men’s clothes?” 

“Well I am a Grifter Eliot. It is not hard to con a horny man into my bed. The last one was about your size.” 

“So what are you a female player?”

“I am something like that. When you live a life like mine, you can’t really share much with anyone. Anyone who is not like us would turn me in, and who is like us? They are not really the best people to be sharing anything with.” 

“Then why share with us?”

“One word, Ford. That man has been a pain in my ass. He trusts you and I would rather that you hear my sob story from me instead of from him. Besides, you seem similar to me. Just see how we are right now? We could see the other’s moves before they happen. We can do the dance flawlessly.”

“It is nice to know someone who can perform on the same level as me.” I laughed. I sat up and gave him a quick smile. “Now, I could help you save some water and join you in that shower.”

“Isn’t there some rule about intercrew relationships?”

“Sophie and Nate are screwing around. Parker and Hardison are something. Plus you are hot.”

“Good to know. Not exactly the best way to win a girl over.” I stood up and walked to the door. “Try something else next time.” I walked out the door and down the hall to my room. I grabbed a fresh towel and stripped out of my sweaty clothes. 

My shower felt incredible. I scrubbed off all the sweat and grime with my fruity body wash and my hair was covered in my raspberry shampoo. I stepped out and wrapped myself in my towel. Eliot was sitting on my bed when I came out. 

“You see this is not what I expected when I got out of the shower.”

“Well you never told me where the clothes were.”

“Second bedroom closet. Now go so I can change.”

“Fine.” He stood up and I went to my closet again. I pulled on my underwear and bra. Inside my dresser I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to throw on. I had no plans for my day but spar with Eliot. 

Wandering out to my living room, I sat on my couch and fiddled with my phone. Eliot came out of the guest room and his hair was wet from the shower. “So, what are you up to today?”

“I would be working out in the afternoon, and then poker game tonight with the guys. I have nothing this morning.” 

“Today is my lazy day. I am going to binge watch something on Netflix, and eat ice cream for every meal.”

“Sounds very healthy.”

“Not meant to be.” I twisted around and sat upside down on the couch. Eliot just watched me. 

“You remind me of Parker.”

“I am not sure if that is a good thing or not. I figure that if you are going to live life the way I do, why not have a bit fun? What fun is sitting normally?”

“No head rush.”

“You are boring.”

“I would hardly call myself boring. I beat the shit out of people for a living.” 

“And I lie, cheat, and steal. What a pair we are. Another question, what are you still doing here?”

“What you want me to leave?” 

“Not necessarily. I just have to wait for a job to come up. Nate’s rules that I can’t do anything naughty.”

“It just cements trust.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t just do it for Nikki. I like the thrill. It makes me feel alive. You have something like that?”

“Sex, and punching someone.”

“Sounds nice.” I ran my fingers through my hair and righted myself. “I want you to see something.” I took his hand and pulled him to the second bedroom. Inside the closet I tapped open a secret panel and scooted out several canvases. I leaned them up against the walls and laid a few on the beds. 

“Are these yours?”

“Well, I am a forager. For any of the forgeries that I do to actually be any good, I have to practice. But you see the greats? They all seem to be fixated on things that make people marvel at it. Van Gogh only sold one painting in his life, but he has been the influence behind over a thousand paintings. Starry night has been reproduced to no end. What I enjoy painting is much simpler.” 

I pointed to a portrait. “That would be Nikki when we were younger. I wanted her to see her beauty despite the bruises and scars. She was covered in them at the time. Just below the curve of her jaw my dad clocked her. It caused her to go to the hospital and get stitches on her chin. 

“You can see the stitches. I wanted her to see that even though she had all these marks that she thought made her ugly, that someone could at least still see the beauty. She means the world to me. I knew that it would help.” I spent the next ten minutes pointing out various canvases. 

“These are really great. You should sell your own stuff.”

“Oh hell no. This is for me. I don’t want the money. I paint because it makes me smile. Maybe someday I could paint you.”

“I can honestly tell you that I have never been painted before.” He stepped closer to me and smiled. 

“Well then cowboy. That is an invitation if I ever heard one.” I pressed my body against his and placed my hands on either side of his face. “So, big boy, prove to me that you can back up your claims.” His smile lit up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome


	3. Let the Fun Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major decision needs to be made...

His lips descended on mine and I moaned. The second my mouth opened his tongue invaded my mouth. He tasted amazing. I ran my hands up into his hair and pulled gently. “Do I need a safe word with you?” 

“It might come to that. I do have to say that you didn’t seem to mind.” He chuckled and kissed me again. I could feel his hands slid down my sides and glide over my ass. He moaned in happiness as he grabbed handfuls of my flesh. I hopped up into his arms and he quickly moved the canvases away from the bed. “Strong arms.”

“You have no idea.” He laid me down on the bed. I hiked up my shirt and he began to nibble across my jaw. My breathing came out in heavy pants. I moved my hands across his torso and started to pull on his shirt. I was hoping he would take the hint. 

Lucky for me he did. He sat up pulled the t-shirt he barrowed off. I raked my eyes over his chest. “Damn you hitters are ripped.” I ran my hands down and began pulling at the button for his pants. 

“No, not till we are even.” I smirked at him and quickly shed my shirt and bra. 

“There, we are even.” I brought his lips back down to mine and my pelvis up to his. I was desperate for some friction. After that I was in a blur of lust and arousal. Every touch from him sent waves of pleasure though my body. I might have even passed out. 

 

My eyes fluttered open and I lifted my head from Eliot’s chest. “Hey sleeping beauty.”

“How long was I out?”

“About ten minutes. But I don’t blame you after that. It was incredible.”

“I have to agree.” I propped myself up on my elbow and smiled down at him. “Now that the sexual tension of the week is broken, where do we go from here?”

“Not entirely sure.” 

“Well we have three options. Never do this again, make it a friends with benefits thing, or be committed to each other. Which one do you prefer?” He just looked at me for a moment.

“Do you have a preference?”

“And you are just going to pull a typical guy move?”

“Not sure what you mean?”

“You just want more. Therefore you want to know what I want so you can just play along. I had a little more faith in you.” I shook my head and flopped back on my pillow. 

He went up on his elbow and looked down at me. “I am not just pulling some typical guy move. I actually want to know. Like you mentioned before, we are not normal people. Yes, I may flirt with normal women, but you are not them. What jobs have you pulled off?”

“Why?”

“Just humor me.”

“I sold ten millions worth of fake art in this last spree. A Caravaggio in Rome, a Van Gogh is Paris, I could go on. But in total I have copied about 1.5 billion in priceless art. None of them have been discovered either.”

“So not only are you one hell of a Hitter, but you are so intelligent. You are beyond incredible. Most of the time I am just in it for the short term. But the rest of the crew seems to be making it work. Why can’t we?” 

“So that is your answer then? Committed?”

“Let’s give it a shot.” I smiled at him. 

“Can do cowboy.” He leaned down and kissed me. “So, now what?” 

“Well, we could go to the office and work the bag. We could have round two. And option number three, eat lunch.”

“Well the office is in the brew pub. I vote food.”

“Sounds great.” We both moved at the same time. I let the sheet drop and Eliot raked his eyes over my back side. 

“Later mister. If you want any you are going to have to feed me.” 

“Now that I can do.’’ I gathered my clothes and dumped them on the bed. We both dressed quickly and I pulled on my favorite pair of boot socks over my jeans. “What are you doing?” 

“It is raining outside. So I am putting on my boot socks so I can wear my rain boots.” I padded out to my entry way and reached for the front closet. I pulled on my rain jacket. “Move your ass.”

“I am currently wearing clothes that belong to another man.”

“Gives you a reason to come back.”

“I thought I already had one.” I felt him come up behind me. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my neck. 

“You do, and you look fine. I don’t think anyone will care.” I turned around and looked him over. “Besides, anyone who is looking that close, is going to get my boot to their face.”

“That is incredibly sexy.” He pulled me flush with his body. 

“I believe you promised me food.”

“I think I did. But I am honestly I am hungry for something else right now.”

“Nice try cowboy.” I smiled at him and winked. I reached for my boots and slid them on. I raked my fingers through my hair and yanked it up into a ponytail. 

We walked out the door and down to his car. “Damn you have good taste in cars.” I ran my hand over the vibrant hood. It was a sexy car. “Honestly I expected some form of a truck. I am pleasantly surprised.”

“What do you have some fantasy about country boys?”

“More like a sexy cowboys.”

“Where are you from anyways?”

“I would be a Virginian. And before you ask, both of my parents are sitting in Petersburg Federal Correctional Institute.”

“Ah, so you were an original southern bell.” 

“That I be sir.”

“So, you grew up with cowboys.”

“I grew up with men who had their heads so far up their horse’s ass that they had no clue that their best friend was beating the shit out of his children with his wife a full participant. She fed the judge some bull shit about using it as a means of survival. That she only did it so he wouldn’t hit her.”

“It isn’t like you are still angry about it or anything.”

“Maybe just a little.” I got in the car and he slid into the driver’s seat. 

“So how old were you when they were put on trial?”

“I was 19 when they went on trial. Nikki was 14. They were sentenced to 20 years for each child. But they gave my mom a chance at probation in ten years. That is about two months away. I am not looking forward to that. I do have to say though. If she comes near me, I will not hesitate to kill her.”

We remained fairly silent on our way to the pub. Eliot glanced at me a few times but not much was said. By the time we arrived, the pub was filled with people. We walked in and instantly greeted by Parker. She was followed closely by a lady who seemed to be a waitress. 

“Would you like a table?”

“Amy this is Tori. She is our friend. So she is also going to be hanging around,” Parker said. 

“So she will be working with you guys in the back?”

“Yeah, she is the newest addition to the group.” I tried to smile my way through it. I had never been good with people. The irony abounds since I grift.

“Sorry, let me properly introduce myself. I am Victoria Taylor, but please call me Tori.”

“And I am obviously Amy,” she giggled. I nodded and followed the crew to the back. 

“I have a feeling that you guys are a pretty exclusive group back here.” I took off my jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. 

“We tend to be. But we never had a tried and true forager to bless us with her presence.”

“You see that is what I am. I am just an awesome person who creates fakes to scam people out of their millions.” Parker giggled. Eliot had walked over to the punching bag and I followed him over. “Now, you going to hold first or second?”

“You think you can take what I have to dish out?”

“Bring. It. On. Cowboy.” I stepped behind the bag and took a firm stance. Eliot shucked off his jacket and winked at me. 

“Is the whole cowboy name going to be a thing?”

“You bet your fine ass.” 

“Oooo.” Parker stood in the doorway to our section. “Are you two flirting? I am not very good at telling.” I flashed a look at Eliot and there was quite a bit of meaning behind it. 

“Not just flirting Parker. We are dating.”

“After just a week? I hear that is a bit early.”

“Well, as Hitters, we are more likely to be killed. Why not relish in the time we have.” Hardison walked in to the back and came over. His arm instantly went around Parker’s shoulders. 

“So, the two Hitters have been banging?”

“Crude, but yes.” I rolled my eyes at him as I spoke. “Now, give me all you got cowboy.” Hardison snorted. “Bite me Hacker.” 

“Oh I see, since you dating him now you share his hate of all things tech.” I moved away from the bag and looked at him closer. 

“I know how your coms work, I am able to forage things that would take months without computers. I live in the age of the geek. I am just an art geek instead of computers. But Hardison, photography is an art. And where do you think I work on my photos?”

“Well played woman.” I stuck my tongue out at him and Parker laughed. I moved back over to the bag and for the next half hour Eliot beat it all to hell. We switched out and I took off my boots and socks. I used my full body to cause the most damage. A few times my foot came close to Eliot’s face. 

I was wiping off the sweat when Nate walked in with Sophie. “I see someone is enjoying the amenities.” 

“That I am Ford. The cowboy thought I couldn’t handle him.”

“Cowboy?”

“They are dating.” Parker piped up. 

“Oh you are? I am so happy for you guys.” Sophie bubbled. 

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t you dare talk Ford. You and Sophie are dating, same with those two. You say one negative thing and I will beat you just as hard as the bag.” A few different looks crossed his face.

“Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> BTW Tori is from Charlottesville in Virginia.


	4. A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori's history comes back to bite her in the ass...

“So you got a job for us?” I draped the towel over my neck and looked at Nate. 

“As is happens, I do. Hardison?” We all sat down and Hardison flipped over the screen. 

“Erin Martins, he is the CEO of Grand Rapids Trading. He has always had a rep for being a ladies man. In the space of the last three months he has had twenty three women in his bed.”

“Wow a man who can exploit low standards.” I earned a high five from Sophie for that comment. 

“The man has been paying off everyone to make sure no one looks twice at his past indiscretions. His kids and ex-wife have been to the hospital several times with suspicious stories.” Eliot grabbed my hand and I couldn’t look up. I knew that it happened more than everyone thought. Didn’t make it easier. I could barely contain my anger. 

“Not only that, but he has been pushing a certain drug through without any safety standards met. The company has a stellar rep for products that are natural and supposed to work with your body. This one has nothing but chemicals in it. It has been dubbed TC45, meant to reduce heart burn. All it seems to have done in the trials is cause heart failure.”

I looked over at Eliot and he tried to smile for me. I was just not doing too hot. “So what’s the plan Nate?” Eliot asked, trying to distract me. 

“We are going to make him an offer he can’t refuse.” I gave him a skeptical look. “Tori, I know it might be hard, but I want to know. What would be something he would want?”

“Nate, I wouldn’t know. And before you pull that card out to play it, I have a reason. My parents were partner abusers. They acted as a team. From the look of these pictures? He is the abuser. The ex-wife is probably still extremely terrified of him since she still allows her children to be with him. He thinks that he got away with it with her, and is still getting away with it for his kids. Would scare the shit out of him if that were to change. 

“I don’t know what they want, what drives them to do what they do. I do know what scares them more than anything. Getting caught. We could use that against him. But that has little to do with the drug.”

“Let me think about it on the plane.” I looked over at him. 

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to Richmond Virginia.” I began to panic. That town was just down the high way from my childhood hell hole. 

“No you are going. I am not going anywhere near there.” I stood up and walked over to the bag area. 

“Why are you refusing to come?”

“First, who died and made you my boss? And Second, Ford, you are the one who spent all that time chasing me. You should know exactly what is wrong.” Eliot walked over to me and pulled me aside. 

“I have learned something in that past few years. Being hostile with your crew gets you limited results. I will still be myself, but lashing out just because they can’t connect the dots?” I looked up at him and placed my hands on his upper arms. 

“I feel like I should tell you something. I told you that I am from Virginia. I am from Charlottesville which is just up the highway from Richmond. My high school used to compete against them. I will not go back to that place. I constantly got the looks. People would know my history so I moved here. They would give me the pity look.” 

“I understand, and you are entitled to your secrets. You do not have to tell them. And I am not going to make you do something that has you this shook up. I may not have known you long, but it is a pretty big change. I do appreciate you telling me though.”

“Like I said earlier, you just seem to be the one I trust with my life. I never tell anyone about this. My closest friend up until now, the most she knew was that I love art.” 

“I feel special.” I winked at him and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the group. I complained the entire way. “Nate, do not make her go.’’

“Why? We might need her skills.”

“That is her secret to have. You don’t make the rest of us tell you our secrets, so why her? If you say it is because she is the new one, I thought we all were adults and equals here.”

“Fine. I will say that I am sorry for pushing. Tori, I know you had a bad childhood but before you told us over coms, I had no idea you had such horrible parents.”

“I guess after all of these years I had more faith in you. But at least you know now, and you can understand why I am a Hitter. I can at least hit them.’’

“I don’t understand why more kids don’t fight back.” Parker spoke idly from her chair. 

“Parker!” I put my hand out and held Eliot back. 

“It is fine, really. I have to explain to some people. Parker, a child is beyond terrified of adults when their own parents hurt them. From birth I was taught that there was no escape and if I mouthed off? Or if I fought back? I was only beaten worse. I went to school with bruises all over my body. My teachers were friends with my parents.

“They couldn’t believe that my parents would lay a hand on either myself or my little sister. No one believed me when I tried to tell them, so I stopped trying. I didn’t know any other way. None of my friends had these bruises, and if they broke a bone? Their parents would rearrange everything to help them and make it easier. 

“Mine? They did nothing but make it worse. I broke my arm in the fifth grade because my mom pushed me down the stairs. At home, I was told to do the dishes, they wouldn’t provide me anything to cover the cast. I tried to tell them that the doctor said that it couldn’t get wet. I got slapped across the face, and they wouldn’t take me to get my cast replaced.” 

I could feel the anger from Eliot. I rubbed my thumb across his forearm. It didn’t seem to do anything. I turned to him and moved my hand to his face. “I told you that they can’t touch me anymore.” The look in his eyes was what made me smile. “Thank you for caring so much about me. Most people can’t even sum up more than the usual pity. Thank you.” 

I turned back to the group and my thoughts were spinning. I looked over at everyone. They all were giving me various looks of various emotions. “I will go, as long as you all understand that there are certain things that will trigger things down there. I moved here since it is nothing like there. And please stop looking at me like that. I am a Hitter now. I fight back.”

“So everyone, pack your bags, we are off to Richmond.”

 

On the plane we all sat in various seats. I was lucky enough to at least be placed next to Parker. Eliot and the rest of the crew were scattered around coach. “So, how are you?” I asked Parker.

“I am good. You?”

“I am okay I guess. I am a bit emotionally drained.”

“Sorry about that. I have been working with Sophie on how to be a little more personable.”

“It is totally fine Parker. I actually wanted to say that it is cool to meet you. Since us both did things in the art world. I heard that you were the one in Istanbul in 2003.” 

“That was me. I fenced it about a month later. How did you know?”

“Well you are an artist when it comes to your heists. As a forager, I study that and learn to mimic it. Yours was fun to learn. I started working on my gymnastic ability because of you. I think you might have stolen one of my own fakes.” 

“Which one? I have never gotten anything less than the real deal.”

“I think it was Geneva in 2005.”

“Wait, you were only 19 then.”

“What can I say, I have a talent.” She grumped a bit but smiled at me. The rest of the flight was good. I would get looks from Eliot now and then, mostly when he wanted to punch Hardison. I would stick my tongue out at him and giggle a bit. 

We slowly got off the plane once we landed and I walked hand in hand with Eliot while Parker was under Hardison’s arm. My bag was the last to come around on the carousel and Eliot waited with me while the rest went to get our rentals for the week. Being across the country was making it interesting. 

“So are you sure that you can handle this?” Eliot asked. 

“I am going to try. It is not like I have to face my parents. I am helping two kids. That is why I am here. This is about them not having to live in fear of the people who is supposed to love them unconditionally.” He kissed my cheek then took my bag. I was about to protest that I was strong enough to carry my own bag, but the look he gave me told me I should just let him. 

“I am not a damsel you know.”

“As far from it as you can get. I just wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“Fine cowboy, play macho man.” I rolled my eyes at him and he just smiled. We made it to the cars and to our hotel with ease. Nate had three rooms reserved. I am guessing one for each couple since they only had one bed apiece. We got to our rooms and I threw my bag at the bed. I really wanted to slump on to the bed and sleep. 

“Nu uh sleepy beauty. We have to go to Nate’s room and talk over the plan.” I groaned. “You will have time to sleep later. Now we have to take this guy down.” 

“Ick.” I stood up and followed him out of the room. I slid along the wall as we walked down the hallway. Flying was not really my best thing and the emotional rollercoaster from the day before was not helping. Inside Nate’s room I landed on the sofa. 

Parker was next to me and she just looked me over. “Tired?”

“You could say that. I have just had a bit of a rough few days as I said before. Just want to sleep. But Eliot told me no.” She smiled and turned to Nate. “So did you figure something out?” 

“Yes I did. We are going to catch him in the act of trying to bury the evidence. Sophie is going to be the distraction, Hardison and Parker are going to make their way to the main computer room.” 

Planning went like that for about an hour. By the time we were finished it was dinner time and I was ready to conk out for the night. Eliot almost had to carry me back to our room. “How about I call down for some room service? That way you can eat quick, then sleep.” I nodded slowly and sat on the couch the room offered. Eliot called down and ordered up some food. I was nodding off pretty quick so I didn’t hear what he ordered. 

By the time the food arrived Eliot had to cajole me into opening my eyes to eat. “You need to eat so you can have your strength tomorrow.”

“I know, I am just tired.” He set out the plates and I sat down in a chair. I blindly ate the food in front of me. As soon as I was finished, I stripped down to my underthings. Eliot threw a t-shirt at me, and I sniffed it for a moment. I enjoyed his smell. 

“You do that every time I spend the night with you. Why?”

“You smell good? I like it.” I pulled the shirt over my head and turned down the bed covers. Within moments I was passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


	5. Fake it to Make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, the job begins...

The next morning I got up and took a shower. Eliot was still sleeping when a knock sounded on the door. I was wrapped up in a robe running a towel over my already blown dry hair when I opened the door. Sophie smiled at me from the other side. 

“How are you today?” she asked. 

“Better, thanks for asking. I was just about to start getting ready. Want to help me with my hair?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Are you happy to have someone who is more normal to have girly moments with?”

“You are more fun. Eliot and Parker won’t let me play with their hair.” I had to giggle about that one. My guy’s hair was ridiculous some times. I loved to pull on it in the heat of the moment. 

I was grifting for the day. The man had an incredible art collection. I was chosen to help Sophie distract. I also was exactly the man’s type. I was not looking forward to what that would lead to. 

I sat on the end of the bed and faced Eliot. I had blown dried my hair in the bathroom so to not wake him. Sophie was half way done with my hair and I was surrounded by my makeup tools when his eyes fluttered open. “You don’t even wake me before you turn the end of our bed into your personal salon?”

“Suck it up cowboy. Sophie likes playing with my hair almost as much as I like playing with yours.”

“I would hope not as much.” He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking like a dog. “If you two need me, I am going to be in the shower.” I watched him walk away. I was just so entranced. 

“If you continue to watch him walk away, your hair is going to end up on your face.” I blushed a bit at being caught. “I don’t blame you though.” I giggled at that. She unplugged the curling iron that she used to tame my already curly hair in to manageable ringlets. 

I held up my mirror and saw the finished product, a crown of curls with a few hanging around my face. It made me look almost royal. “Damn Soph, you are magic.” 

“Well I try. And your makeup is incredible. How did you do that?”

“Think of my face like a canvas.” That made her giggle. I stood up and made my way over to my bag. I grabbed a nice pair of slacks and a blousy tank top. I carefully moved the robe to the bed and Sophie left to go get ready herself. 

Shortly Eliot came out of the bathroom and was shaking his wet hair like a dog. “You do realize that you look like a shaggy dog?”

“Makes it more fun.” He sneered at me. The towel around his waist dropped as he got over to his bag. I again couldn’t help but stare. That ass was incredibly fine. “It is not nice to stare.”

“It is not nice to be distracting.” I pulled up my black slacks and fastened the waist. We played like this until both of us were dressed. “So I am grifting today. Here is hoping I can at least get a pot shot in on the ass.” That caused him to at least smile. 

“Don’t let him get to you. Promise me that you will try to not let him get to you.” 

“I promise Eliot. I know how to do this. Trust me on this one.” Soon enough we were at the HQ for Grand Rapids Trading. We were waved past security and I came face to face with Erin Martins. The smug look on his face made me feel rage deep inside me. 

“Good morning Ladies, I am Erin Martins. And who might you gorgeous creatures be?”

“I would be Faith Hunter, and this is my assistant Georgia James. We called you earlier to see if we could come see your collection. I heard rumors that it is quite amazing.” Sophie spoke with her British lit. Erin refused to take his eyes off me. I reminded myself to speak with my southern drawl. After ten years away from here, it was hard to revert. 

“Yes that’s right, follow me.” We were lead to an elevator and I followed a few steps behind. 

“Key card lock on elevator.” I relayed to Parker. I stepped in and smiled at Erin. Here’s hoping I didn’t have to do that many more times. I carried my bag over my left shoulder and shifted in my high heels. 

“So Miss James, what got you into the world of art?” he asked me. 

“I have just loved how much they can capture since I was a child. I dabble a bit myself but I could never convince a gallery to show my art.” 

“That is such a shame. I am sure you are incredible.” He looked me over and I pushed myself to keep smiling. The elevator dung and we exited on to the tenth floor of his 15 story building. Down the hall was a door that led to a very large room with about 20 canvases and statuaries on display. 

“These should be on display Mr. Martins. I mean in a gallery.” Sophie spoke in awe. 

“Please call me Erin.” I faked a bit of heart burn. Time for the plan. “Are you okay Miss James?” 

“Fine, I just have a bit of heart burn. It really is no big deal. I actually am on this trial for this med that is supposed to fix it. TC45 I think?”

“My company actually is the one running that trial.” 

“Well isn’t that a coincidence.” I winked at him. “It is going really well. I am hoping that it will take care of it so I can eat more of my favorite foods again.” 

“Maybe I could take you out for some of those foods sometime?” I blushed a bit. “Sorry, that was very unprofessional.”

“But not unwelcome.” I spoke softly. I tried to put Eliot in his shoes so it would be more genuine. “Sorry, I should be helping Ms. Hunter.” I walked over to Sophie and we stood in front of a Van Gogh. “I got him to flirt. He is on the hook.” A grumble sounded from Eliot. “Trust me cowboy, only picturing you.” 

Sophie turned to Erin and smiled. “Erin, your collection is beyond amazing. There is actually a museum in the capital that would love to display your art. You would stay in full ownership and you would be able to see them whenever you wanted.”

“I am not too sure about that. Here I have incredible security.”

“I can assure you that the museum has the best security on this side of the world. Please at least consider it. Art is meant to be shared.” He nodded and Sophie handed over her card. On the way out the door, Parker had managed to grab the paperwork we needed at this point, I lagged behind a bit. 

“Erin, about what you said earlier? Were you serious about wanting to take me out?”

“Very, why?”

“Well I have this gallery opening tonight for a friend of mine, and I am fresh out of a date. I was wondering, since you enjoy art as well, if you wanted to be my plus one?”

“What type of art?”

“Mostly landscapes and portraits.”

“Then I would love to join you. Where are you staying? I could pick you up?”

“I am at the Fairmont. See you at five? That way we can grab some drinks or something before?” 

“Sounds incredible.” I smiled and walked out the door. I caught up with Sophie and we rode down a few floors to pick up Parker and Hardison. 

“You got it?”

“Wasn’t too hard to find, that man has very organized people. They were so obvious they should have just labeled the folder cover up.” Hardison laughed. “I heard someone has a date.” 

“Regretfully so. Eliot you doing okay down in the car?” I knew he didn’t like to be idle long. 

“I am fine.” He was a bit tense. 

“Good to know cowboy.” I had my sarcasm in full swing. We went through the lobby and out to the car that was waiting. Parker went with Hardison to the van parked a little ways away. Eliot was in the front seat next to Nate and glaring at the dash. “You are acting like a kid.” All I got was a glare. 

The car moved through traffic and we were back at the hotel. I looked at my watch to check the time and saw that I had three hours until I had to do anything else. I sat on the bed I was sharing with Eliot and he sat across the room on the couch. 

“Fine, act like a child. I told you that I was picturing you the entire time. If that is not enough I don’t have to hang around you. You are jealous and a little bit is sexy, but enough to make you pout? That is not something I want to be a part of.” I stood up and made my way out of the room and down the hall. I knocked on Nate’s room door and was welcomed in by Hardison. 

I sat down next to Parker and she smiled at me. She pulled out a deck of cards and we began to play gold fish since I didn’t have anything to use for poker. About halfway through our second game Hardison got our attention. “You need to see this.” 

We stood and moved over to the table he was using. On the screen was a list of names. “What does that mean?” Parker asked. I held out my hand as if to click on something but asked permission before moving on. 

“It appears to be a list of people on the trial, and their status. Hardison did you put my name on the list?”

“Yeah, and here is says that you are alive and well. Our client’s father is right here, Herman Wells, deceased. If I click on the name then I am sent to a document that shows the autopsy. Herman was in good health, and his heart just gave out on him. This drug really did kill him.”

“So, now we just need to scare him. Tori, you know the plan for tonight right?” Nate asked. 

“I am aware. Eliot seems to be on a different page though.” He was supposed to be the artist friend. I had a friend in the city that was letting me used her storage art. I also brought a few of my pieces that were just meant to be pretty. 

“Eliot, we need to talk when you get a moment.” Nate spoke into the coms. All I heard was mumbling as Parker and I went back to our game. Eliot knocked on the door and Nate went out with him to the hall. They must have taken out their coms because I couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

Parker and I were fairly evenly matched since we both stole from the pile to get ahead. “You both know that it is hard to win if you both are cheating right?” Hardison stood above us. 

“But it has become a habit for both of us. I never let Nikki win, I palm all the right cards. Same with poker.” 

“Remind me to never play poker with you two.” That set both Parker and me on a fit of giggles. Soon enough Parker and I gave up on the cards because we both failed at not cheating. I showed her a few moves because it is easier for a girl to learn from a girl. Eliot had taught her well, but I showed some moves that were better for petite girls. 

The door opened and I checked my watch. I still had about an hour till I needed to get ready to go. Nate came in with Eliot close behind him. I looked up at them and was slugged by Parker. I quickly shrugged it off and stepped closer to Eliot. “So?” 

He took my hand and pulled me to our room. Once inside I was pressed against the wall and he kissed me fiercely. When we broke apart for air he pulled back. “That is a hell of an answer?”

“I am sorry for being a dick. I don’t like that you are going on a date with him, or anyone for that matter. You are my girl, and I got jealous. I am so sorry for acting like a child and making you upset. I have never felt so attached to someone so quickly.”

I brought my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. “Thank you for apologizing. I also want you to know that I was picturing you when I was talking to him. I feel ill when I even think about tonight. The only reason I can do it, is because of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	6. The Player Gets Played...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to really put one over on the mark...

I dressed up but only added some flowers to my hair. Eliot was enjoying watching me get into character. “So you are talking with your southern drawl tonight?”

“That I would be sir. Do you like it?” I held my hand against my chest and batted my lashes. 

“I do, why did you lose it in the first place?”

“Because I really wanted to leave all of this behind me. But makes it easier to play the part of the southern bell.” 

“I can hear it a bit when you are just speaking, you know not grifting. I like the way you talk. Your voice is sexy.” I smiled at him. 

“You sure know how to flatter a girl. I am just going to have to hold on to that tonight since I am not looking forward to it. A real man doesn’t need to resort to violence.” I just kept speaking until I realized what came out of my mouth. “Shit, I didn’t mean it like that.” I turned to him and tried to convey how sorry I was. 

“I understand. You meant that a real man doesn’t hit someone he loves. I believe the same of a true woman. What we do is different. We use violence to protect our crew. My family. They may not be your family, since you have Nikki, but they are mine, and I am thankful that you are part of it. For however long you will have me.”

“This life is not an easy one. I hide from everyone because they could cause me harm. I am the only thing standing between the world and Nikki some times. Oddly enough I trusted you from that first moment. I want to take our time with this, since we obviously have a few issues, and only been dating for a day. I just want you to know that we have to use our words. Not that sparing with you wasn’t sexy.” 

That earned me a chuckle. I pulled on a dress while he pulled out his tux. My dress was more of a gown, with floor length ombre gray flowy satin. The fabric had sparkles inlaid so it shimmered as I moved. I strapped on some heels that had sparkle on the heel’s stem. Around my neck I wore a diamond necklace that I had taken from Vienna in 2009. I had to have it just to keep it since it was so beautiful. 

I slid a silver arm cuff up to my bicep and then on my opposite hand I put on Nikki’s class ring. “Why do you always wear that ring?”

“It is Nikki’s class ring. Our parents wanted us to appear to be the happy family so they bought us class rings. We both went for one that didn’t even say the school name. It says Nichole and the year she graduated. She has mine. My ring has a garnet since I am a January baby, and hers has topaz since she is a November baby. We wear the other’s so we are always with the other no matter how far away we actually are.”

I looked down at the ring and smiled. I took it off a second and handed it to Eliot to look at. It was just a simple band. I was happy that it still fit. If it didn’t one day I would have to get a chain for it to go around my neck. 

He handed it back and I slipped it back into place. “You ready Mr. Taylor?” 

“I am, and I feel honored to use your name.” He was going by Victor Taylor. I had to smile at that. 

“Good.” I kissed his cheek then giggled since I left lipstick on his face. “Might want to wipe that off before Sophie sees you. She would have a fit.” I walked out the door with a clutch in hand that held everything I needed for the night. I entered the elevator and situated my body. I held myself like a shy artist, something I hadn’t been in a very long time. 

Outside the lobby Erin was leaning against a town car. “My word little lady, you are gorgeous.” I did a small spin and flashed him a smile. 

“Well, my friend is throwing a big do for this and I didn’t want to disappoint. By the way you look quite dashing in your tux.” I hoped that Eliot was listening. “So, you are the local, why don’t you point the way to the best bar in town.”

“I was hoping for dinner darlin’.”

“I am so sorry, but I am so nervous that I don’t think I could stomach any food right now. This is his first big show, and I just want everything to go well. I helped secure the site with my boss.” He held open my door for me and once I was inside I pulled my dress in with me. 

He slid in from the other side and smiled at me. “Well you must be some friend to do that for him.”

“I feel like he is deserving. I am hoping that he gets what he wants out of the night.” We zipped through the city and the car pulled up to a club. “Are you sure you want to go to a club? It is easy to lose track of the time.” I was worried that the music would be too much for the coms. 

“Trust me, this place has the best drinks.” I was pulled out of the car and inside the building. Inside the bass was pounding out of the speakers. Lights flashed all over. I was pulled over to the bar and he ordered a frilly drink for me. I mostly detested drinks that most considered female friendly. 

I sat beside him at a small table. The first sip was hard to swallow since it was so sweet. “So you can tell a lot about a man about what he drinks.”

“Can you now? Well what does my beer say about me?”

“That you value your masculinity, but you also like the easy route. A light beer means that you like to keep in shape. I have to say that I like a man who cares about his health. You also like appearing like one of the crowd, although we both know that you wouldn’t fit in with these weekend clubbers. Not for any bad reason, just that you have higher standards and want what you want.” 

His eyebrows rose to his hair line. “Wow you can really read people.”

“I really try. When your teenage life consists of a few bad boyfriends? You learn quickly to try and judge what people are like.”

“I am impressed. Now what does your drink say about you?” I looked down at the pink liquid in my glass. 

“Want to know the honest to god truth?” He nodded at me. “I am not a huge fan of drinking. When I do drink, I tend to go for a nice dry wine. This is a bit too sweet for my taste.”

“I should have let you order for yourself.” He took a swig of his beer and I got the feeling that he was enjoying the control he had. 

“It is fine. Like I said I tend not to drink.” Totally not true, as the fully stocked wet bar in my apartment would attest. I stood up and looked over the dance floor. A new song just started and I didn’t recognize it. The place was about as close to a club as Virginia could ever get. Country songs, people sporting sestons, and I am pretty sure there was a mechanical bull in the corner. This was the time of place my father would drink with the boys. 

I turned back to Erin and smiled. “Would you like to dance?”

“It would be a pleasure.” I placed my hand on his forearm and we walked over to the dance floor. I didn’t do anything sexual, since that was not who I am. Plus the man creeped me out. 

The next two hours went by like that and we left for the gallery opening. The entire time I was listening to the crew setting up and a few Dammit Hardisons from Eliot. They loaded in the people and they all just thought that it was just another art showing. A way for the country folk to be posh. 

“Vic! There you are. I am sorry that I am a bit late, I was distracted.” Eliot smiled at me and then nodded to Erin. “How is it going so far?”

“Very well, a few paintings have sold.” I looked around and saw that he wasn’t lying. “I am Victor Taylor, but please call me Vic. And you are?” He held out his hand to Erin. 

“I am Erin Martins. You really have some incredible work here.”

“Why thank you. They are what I thought were my best. Obviously these are just a few that actually turned out well, most don’t.”

“Vic, don’t be down on yourself. You are incredible.” I smiled at him. “Actually Erin would you mind if I spoke with Vic a sec? I just want to go over somethings.”

“Not at all. I will just look around.” He wandered away and I turned back to Eliot. He took my hand and led me over to one of the paintings. It was mine. I looked it over and saw the sold sticker on the tag. 

“No way! Someone actually bought one of mine?” 

“Not only did they buy it, but they paid three grand for it. Ashley said you can pick up your earnings at the end of the night after the gallery takes its cut.” I hugged him before I could stop myself. 

“This is incredible. I actually sold a painting for three grand!”

“I thought you sold one for two mill last week.”

“That doesn’t count! This one is mine! I painted it. There is no copies, I didn’t forage it. This is incredible. Tonight, you and I are celebrating.” I kissed his cheek and winked at him. I had to get back to Erin for the plan to work. 

I caught up with him as he stood in front of another of my landscapes. “I don’t understand why people would buy some of these. They are just fantasy. There is no depth. Take this one for example. The artist was just painting what he saw. There is no emotion.” I really wanted to deck the guy. 

“Control yourself Tori.” Nate’s voice rung through my head. 

“Well, I am sure Vic would love to hear your thoughts. He likes to hear what people think.” I smiled at the thought of what Eliot would do to him. 

“I just might. But you know some artist types, they are really sensitive about their art.” That made me grimace again. 

“You ready Tori? Parker is in place with Sophie.” I nodded, knowing that they were watching me. I started to fake discomfort. 

“Are you okay darlin’?” 

“Oh I am fine. Just a bit woozy. Like I said earlier, I have a bit of a nervous stomach.” I faked it till I made it. I fell to the floor causing shock around me. Sophie rushed over with Parker and she knelt down next to me. 

“Georgia!” Parker felt at my neck and put a grim look on her face I would guess. 

“I am so sorry Ms. Hunter. I can’t find a pulse. She is dead. Do you know what could have caused this?” 

“She was fine earlier. She had complained a bit about her heart burn. She took her medication and was fine though.”

“What med was that?’’

“TC45?” I am guessing Erin made himself scarce at this point. There was a lot of movement around me as Hardison and Nate loaded me up into the ambulance. The second the vehicle started moving I sat up and winked at everyone inside. 

“Think he bought it?” 

“I think you scared the shit out of him.” Hardison High fived me. “Now to make him feel haunted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome


	7. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the mark to pay!

We let him be for the night. I could tell that he was a bit rattled. I mean he did just watch his date die in front of him. I thoroughly enjoyed my time to celebrate with Eliot in the hotel. There was quite a bit of horizontal tango. 

My eyes fluttered open the next morning and I connected gazes with his. “You look incredible like this in the morning.” I ran my fingers through my hair and shifted my body to better talk with him. 

“Thank you.” I gave him a sleepy smile. “You don’t look half bad yourself. Doesn’t hurt my ego any that I am the one who managed to make you look like this.”

“You probably look the same as me.” I chuckled. His face broke into a soft smile. I moved closer to snuggle into his warmth. “I could get used to this. Three rounds last night and then the warmth of you next to me when I wake up?”

“Well, sorry to ruin your moment, but I need to help Hardison with the haunting. He needs me to do voice things and eventually I will show up to actually scare the living shit out of him.” 

“No, stay with me. I bet I can convince you into one more round.” 

“Nah, I have to. Trust me if the choice was mine, not Nate’s, I would stay.” I sat up and took the sheet with me. 

“You do know that you really don’t need to cover up anymore. I have seen all of you, multiple times.”

“Yes, you may have, but our crew seems to have a knack for being allergic to privacy. Parker would break out in hives. Hardison would have a swollen tongue and pass out. I would rather that they not see what I have going on.”

“That is a good point.” I smiled at him. 

“Have they seen what you have going on?”

“Not nearly as much as you have.” I pulled on my underthings and tossed the sheet back at him. “Can you toss me my ear bud?” I reached across the dresser and opened the locked drawer. Inside were two cases that held our ear buds. Each one had our names plated on to the outside of the case. I tossed over his case and grabbed mine. 

Each of us had programed our own code into the case. Mine not only held my ear bud, but a few other valuables. I was very happy that Hardison had given it to me. It also helped that we were able to tell which ear bud belonged to which person. That way Hardison could track the right person. 

I popped mine in my ear and then continued to get dressed. I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of boot cut black jeans. I threw on my black blazer and pushed up the sleeves. My hands dipped into my bag again and pulled out the black heels from the day before. 

I moved out the door fluffing my hair and grabbing my phone. “Don’t just be lazy for the day,” I tossed over my shoulder at Eliot. 

I walked down the hall and felt good as my heels clicked. I knocked on Nate’s door and was let in quickly by Parker. “Good to know you can be punctual.” 

“Nate, you have never known me to be anything but.” I sat next to Hardison and he turned his equipment to make it easier for me to see. “So, what do I have to do?”

“You will be scaring the pants off him. He thinks that you are just another death to cover up. You are going to haunt him.” The computer made a few sounds and a program came up. “This is going to make your voice sound like it is coming from another world.” 

I picked up the phone he offered and heard the dial tone. Once it started ringing I cleared my throat and smiled at everyone around me. “This is Erin Martins speaking.”  
“Erin? Do you know what happened last night? I am so scared. It is so dark and cold.”

“Georgia? But you died last night. How are you calling me?”

“Died? But I was perfectly healthy! I was even taking that medication to help with my heartburn. Do you know how it could have happened?”

“No, but how are you calling me?”

“Tell the truth! I am dead because of you! I heard rumors that the medication was killing people. You could have saved me!” I stood up and walked behind the couch. Eliot walked in and I winked at him. 

“It is too late now.” 

“You are going to pay for what you did to me! I trusted you and your company! I am going to make you pay. Even if I have to kill you for it.” I hung up and tossed the phone back at Hardison. It began to ring again and he answered. 

“Hello? Who is this?” 

“I just received a call from this number.”

“You must be mistaken. This is my cell phone. I didn’t call you.” 

“Sorry for disturbing you.” Hardison looked over at me and smiled. 

“I bow to the master.” I did a small curtsy and chuckled. “Now, we have him scared.” 

“So now I have to absolutely terrify him.” Everyone set to work. Parker and Sophie went to his office to rig it for when I went there to scare him again. They had to make it easy to dismantle and reassemble to make him look like he was going crazy. 

Hardison was working with me on how the effects would work. Once Parker got back she helped me rig up the dress from the night before. To make it solid I was put through hair and makeup. I put on a jacket to cover everything up. I walked out the door with the rest of the crew and we drove through town. 

Each one of them played their part to get me up to his office without being seen. I was stuck carrying my bag with the clothes I was wearing earlier that day so I could change quickly as he had his break down. Eliot got the man out of his office and I went in to set up. “Parker, bag!” I yell whispered at her. 

They all scattered and I took a seat in the chair across from his desk. Soon enough Erin came back in the room. “What the hell?”

“I told you that I would make you pay.” I stood up and stalked a few steps closer to him. “You let me die!” I waved my hand and some books flew off the shelf. He skirted away. “I could have lived! You are just going to cover up my death and my family will never know what happened. How dare you!” 

Hardison started up the wind machine and my hair started whipping around with the skirt of my dress. “You killed me!” I held out both hands and several more books fell off the bookshelves. “You! Killed! Me! Murderer!” A few of his pens flew off his desk and straight at his head. He ran out of his office and down the hall. “And he is gone. I am heading straight for the bathroom and changing. You got this mess?” 

“Just go, we got it.” Eliot followed me since he was the only one who had seen me naked. He tossed me the bag in the family bathroom. I stripped off the dress and kicked off my shoes. I yanked on my clothes and stepped into my shoes while Eliot grabbed out my make up things and my brush. 

I wiped off the powder and paste that made me pale and finagled the rest of my makeup to make me look normal. I ran my brush through my hair and tried to smooth it out so I didn’t look windswept. I yanked it up into a side braid and pulled out a few of my curls around my face. 

“How’s this?” I turned to Eliot and saw that he had cleaned up after me. 

“Great. You are really good at this.” 

“Natural talent. I can honestly say that I have never had to play a dead person.” That made him laugh. He hefted the bag over his shoulder and we walked out to meet up with the rest of the team. I was just in time to see Martins have the majority of his meltdown. 

“She was just in here! She kept saying that I killed her.” 

“How did you kill her sir?”

“The trail drug, it causes heart failure. She was on it.”

“Who was on it?”

“Georgia James!” There were people with their phones filming it, including Hardison. He was streaming it to a news network. “She was just here!” 

“Sir, there is no one on the drug trial named Georgia James.” Too late for that to be any help. His ship was sunk. He turned around again and his gaze connected with me. I wiggled my fingers at him and his jaw dropped in absolute shock. 

 

We got back to Portland with little headache and I was glad for that. We met with Shelia Wells, and she was very grateful for the justice. “I can’t believe you were able to do this. This is incredible.” 

I took out the check that had been issued for her blowing the whistle. “You got justice for all those that have been affected. Erin Martins is going to jail. He is never going to hurt another soul. Your father would be proud.” 

“Thank you so much. I can’t even begin to thank you enough.” We said good bye and I went to go find my cowboy. I managed to catch him in the kitchen. 

“Hey Cowboy! How about you fix me up something to eat?” I called over to him. I got a thumbs up and a wink. “I am going to sit at a booth by the window.” He nodded and I walked out of the kitchen. I managed to snag a booth and the other side was soon filled by Hardison and Parker. “What?”

“So, you and Eliot good?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Because you were on a date with a mark.” I just glared at Hardison. 

“Okay, I am going to bite. You two don’t have this problem since neither of you grift much. For Eliot and me, since I grift quite a bit, we had a sit down talk. He got jealous and we promised each other that we would tell the other if we are upset or have a problem. That okay with you?”

I just glared at him. Parker gave him an “I told you so” look. “What woman?” 

“I told you that they are fine. You worry too much.”

“You don’t worry enough. This crew works because of our relationships with each other. I don’t want that to change.” I reached across the table and patted his hand. 

“I promise that I will try to never ruin this relationship. But my relationship, it is none of your damn business. So leave it the hell alone.” Eliot came out of the kitchen and looked at everyone. He held two plates and set one in front of me.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing cowboy. They were just leaving.” I gave them both a pointed look. They stood up and Eliot slid in across from me. 

We ate dinner with lots of talking. I lost track of the time since we were having such a great time. “Shit, it is almost midnight.” I set down my glass of water. “The pub should have closed hours ago.” I looked around and the rest of the place was dark. 

“Well then. How about we move this pleasant experience to a more appropriate place.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Your place, the bed is comfier.” That made me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome....


	8. How the Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finally meet Nikki

A month went by and we had a few jobs here and there, but nothing incredibly big. I foraged a few paintings for horrible ex-s while the original went to the client. That was as much of “naughty” things I was allowed to do. 

Eliot and I spent pretty much every night together. The rare night we were apart, I was with my sister. We may live in the same city, but I hardly saw her. Twice a year. 

It was also was going to get harder, since she was moving to San Francisco. I helped her pack up and actually invited Eliot with, shameless use of his muscles. I also brought along the painting of her from a long time before hand. 

“So what is he like? I mean he is incredibly sexy and strong, but is he nice to you?”

“Trust me, I would kick his ass if he wasn’t.” Just then my nephew ran in to the kitchen where we were packing up the plates and cooking things. I set down my plate and held out my arms for him. 

“Aunty Tori!” I scooped him up and spun around. He squealed in delight. 

“Guess what I did! Daddy let me ride with him on the mower!” 

“Did he now? Well aren’t you just all grown up? Where does the time go? What else have you done my little partner in crime?” He giggled into my shoulder. 

“Mommy helped me pack up my room and I get a big boy bed in the new house.” I gasped in fake shock. 

“Wow that is really something! Now why don’t you run back to your dad and tell him that mommy and I are going to order food. Ask him what he wants.” I set Peter down and he ran out the back door to the back entrance to the garage. I started packing again and Nikki just looked at me. “What?”

“Don’t you what me. You are almost 30 years old. You should really be thinking about having kids. Peter loves you and you would make a great mom. Sometimes I wonder why he comes back to me on the nights I have you babysit.”

“I watch him once in a blue moon. Trust me, I am not in any position to be thinking of having kids.” I gave a quick thought to my life and knew that it wasn’t an option. 

“What could you possibly be doing that makes it so hard?” It was those moments that I really wanted to come clean. But I would never see her again, and I would miss out on Pete growing up. 

“I just can’t. Right now I am helping a friend run his brew pub. I am in the back office portion. I met Eliot through work.” The guys came through the back door and had Pete in tow. His father was holding him. 

“So we heard something about food?”

“Of course you did, and being men you had to come check it out.” Nikki gave her husband a knowing look. “We were thinking about ordering something, what do you two want?” I looked at Eliot and he was just smiling at me. 

“Pizza!” Peter called out. 

“I agree with the munchkin. I have had enough of burgers and the like.” Eliot came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Pete smiled at Eliot calling him by a nick name. 

“Sounds like we are having pizza then.” Chris tickled Pete and Nikki pulled out her phone. Soon enough Peter wanted down from his dad’s arms and he ran over to Eliot. 

“Leliot! I want to show you my paintings. Mommy says I am just as talented as Aunty Tori.” Eliot held out his hand and Peter pulled him along. I had to smile at that one. 

“Speaking of paintings, I have two for you guys. For the new house.” I spoke as soon as my sister got off the phone. 

“No, you didn’t have to.”

“Nik, you know that I wanted to. Plus I think you will remember one of them. I will be right back.” I walked out to my car and came back in with my canvas case. I set it on the empty island. “Just please look.” 

Together they opened the case and pulled away the padding. Nikki pulled out the first one which was the view from my window in my living room. “That would be so you never forget the view of Portland.” That made Chris smile since Portland was his hometown. Nikki looked at the one underneath. I could see the tears well up in her eyes. 

“Oh Tori.” She picked up the portrait reverently. “I never thought you would keep this. I thought you would have painted over it long ago.” She ran her fingers over the curves of the jaw and felt along the scars. I watched her move her hand from the painting to her own features. 

“I would never dare paint over that.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I painted it for you all those years ago. I want you to have it.” She set it down slowly and then wrapped her arms around me. Eliot walked back in on that scene. I held Nichole as she wept her tears of joy and shared a smile with Eliot. 

“Where’s Pete?” Chris asked. 

“He is getting some shoes on.”

“Why?”

“Well, he kept saying how he wants to be an artist like Tori. So I figured that Tori might want to help him.” I let go of Nikki and turned to him. I could feel the smile. 

“You cowboy are a genius. Nik, Chris, would you mind if I barrowed my nephew for a bit? I promise it is nothing that could hurt him.”

“Fine, but he does need to eat before bed tonight. Little body needs lots of food and rest.”

“I promise to have him back no later than seven. That way he can eat before bed time at 8.” As soon as Peter had his shoes and coat on, we switched his car seat to my car and off we went. 

I drove for about ten minutes and then pulled up on a large art supply store. I loved to shop there and was most likely going to leave with multiple things for myself. I grabbed Peter’s hand and walked him just inside the door. I stooped down to his level and looked him in the eye. 

“Now, you want to be an artist right?” He nodded at me. “Well, I thought since you are moving away from me that I would give you a gift. Now, a real artist needs real tools. Did you see the case that I carried my paintings in?”

“Yeah.” 

“I am going to buy you your own tools.” He cheered and I smiled. Standing up I grabbed a shopping cart and off we went down the aisle. Eliot walked beside me and seemed to be enjoying himself. I grabbed the basics like a case for his paintings and for his brushes. 

I thought he could have some tempera paint with a set of watercolors. Easy clean up since I didn’t hate my sister. By the time we finished up grabbing his things I was looking at the more expensive things for myself. I grabbed several canvases of varying sizes and a large pad of paper for Peter. I started to look over the more adult friendly brushes and saw a set that looked like a dream. 

“I have to have them.” I spoke as if reciting a prayer. 

“Have what?” Eliot asked 

“Silver Brush John Howard Sanden Atelier Red Sable Set. They are so pretty.” I reached out for them and grabbed the case. 

“You are acting like they are diamonds.”

“These are better! John Howard is one of the great American portraitures. These are beyond incredible. I can’t believe that they actually have them.”

“How much are they?” 

“230 bucks.”

“You are willing to pay that much for brushes?”

“I am an artist. It is like you paying an arm and a leg for weapons.” I placed them in the cart and made my way over to the check out. Peter followed me and Eliot just rolled his eyes. 

 

 

When I got my nephew back to his parents he couldn’t wait to show them his new toys. I had Eliot help me carry my new toys into my place and into the second bedroom closet. I gave thoughts to tearing out the carpet and making it into an actual studio. 

“So are you staying or going?” I asked him once everything was settled. 

“Up to you. I could stay but I also have some things at home that I could take care of.”

“You see it really is up to you cowboy. I am fine either way.”

“I think I will head home then. I will see you in the morning?”

“That is right tomorrow is Saturday. Breakfast and sparing. Good night cowboy.” I kissed him with fervor and he bid me good night. I took a shower and got ready for bed. I was just about to slip into bed when I heard a noise come from my living room. 

I grabbed the aluminum bat from my closet and flipped it a time or two in my hand to adjust myself to the feel. I crept out of my room and used the shadows to my advantage. 

In my foyer I saw three large men looking around. What were they doing there? I stepped out and swung. They fought pretty hard. I took out two of them until the third drew a gun. “Now I wouldn’t if I were you.” I glared at him with the bat by my side. 

“Oh really? You really wouldn’t swing at the man holding a gun? Well then it is a good thing I am not you since I would.” I brought the bat up and he cocked the gun. 

“Now, you are going to come with me or your sister is going to lose a finger.”

“Prove it ass hole.” He pulled out his phone and called someone. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice answered. 

“She want’s proof.” 

“Tori? He says that you have to help him or they are going to hurt me. What could you do that helps these men?”

“Nikki, I promise you that I am going to help you. Just stay calm for me. Where did they grab you from?”

“I put Peter to bed and then ran out to get some popcorn. They took me on the way out from the store.” 

“Listen to me Nik. You are going to be fine. I promise that you are going to get home to your family. Now for you. I need my team. They will make it easier.” He hung up the phone and looked at me with anger. 

“There is no way that we are letting your team help you. You are coming with me.”

“If I have to go, may I at least get dressed first? I only do my best jobs when I am looking my best.”

“Fine.” I walked back to my room and he followed me. When I got inside I glared at him. 

“A little privacy? In case you haven’t noticed I am a female, and it is quite rude to watch a lady change.” He rolled his eyes and left the room. I quickly got to work and grabbed out my clothes. I sent a quick text to everyone in the crew telling them to put in their earbuds. I grabbed mine and put it in as quickly as I could. 

I slid into my jeans and tank top with a blazer over it. I grabbed some sock and pulled on my favorite pair of converse shoes in bright yellow. I got out of my room and met the men by my front door. “Go ahead and check me over. I have no phone, no tracker, nothing.” 

They patted me down and when they were finished they walked me out the door. “Tori, what’s up?” Hardison’s voice was the first one I heard. 

“So what is it exactly you want me to do?” 

“I asked you that.” The men from the front of the car glared at me. 

“We need you to make the perfect forgery.”

“What exactly do you want me to forage?” 

“We will let the boss explain that.” 

“What are you talking about Tori?” Hardison sounded very confused. “Are you in trouble? Where are you?”

“If I talk any louder they will hear me. You need to help me.”

“Who are they?”

“American as far as I can tell. They have my sister.”

“Does Nikki have a traceable phone?” 

“Her phone is traceable, but I doubt they let her keep it.” 

“I have your earbud gps. Wherever you go I have you. Now I need you to sit tight while I get the rest of the crew. I promise we will find you a way out.” 

“You better or I am going to break a finger for every scratch they put on Nikki.” 

“Heard you loud and clear.” It was harder to track where I was for my own sake since it was dark out. Soon enough though they pulled into a parking lot to a large office like building. 

I was walked in at gun point to an empty space that appeared to be just right for cubicles. Nikki sat on a chair right in the middle of the floor and was bound. “Tori, what is going on?” 

“Nik, I am so sorry for this.” 

“Why don’t you tell your dear sister what is going on Tori?”

“First off, only my friends and family can call me that. My name is Victoria. Second I don’t even know what is going on. So how exactly am I supposed to tell her?” 

“Well then, why don’t you tell her what you really do? How exactly you are able to pay for her schooling and vacations.” 

“Tori? What is he talking about?”

“I am so sorry Nikki. I couldn’t tell you.”

“Tori, just spit it out.”

“I am Victoria Taylor, Hitter, Thief, Grifter, and Forager. I have foraged 1.5 billion in priceless art and managed to on several people out several million. I am a con artist and a criminal. I am so sorry Nikki. You were so young and I had no way to support you. I started small and sent every penny back to you.”

“I didn’t need it Tori!” She seemed frustrated. 

“You were 14 years old! I was a scared young adult who just shook her abusive parents. I am so sorry that I never told you. But I have never taken from someone who couldn’t afford it, who didn’t deserve it. I donated almost everything to the foster care system and children who lived like us. I support you, and myself. 

“I only did it because I was scared. You could have died with how our aunt took care of you. I am your older sister! Now I am part of a crew, a group of people who work together like me. I help people, good people. I take down the people that hurt others. Corporations that hurt people.”

“I am guessing we will talk more about this when this is all over. But for now, we have to work on not dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	9. Staying Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tori and Nikki are captured, time to figure out a game plan....

A larger man came into the room and looked me over. “This is her?”

“Yes sir. This is her. Victoria Taylor, this is Mr. Henrys.”

“Mr. Henrys? No first name?” His goon growled at me. 

“Well, I prefer to just use my last name. I do have to say that I admire your gumption lady. Now down to business. You need to make a perfect forgery for me.”

“You could have just asked.”

“But you see, I have found that people work faster with the proper motivation. Now your sister here Miss Taylor, she is going to stick around just long enough for me to make sure you have done as I asked.”

“It might help if you told me what it is exactly you want me to forage.” I turned to him and held out my hands. 

“You my lady are going to craft a perfect copy of Salvador Dali’s The Persistence of Memory.”

“Surrealism? I can’t say much for you taste.”

“Tori, it is usually smart to not to anger the man who wants to hurt you,” Nikki spoke slowly. 

“No, it is perfectly fine. I do not want it for me. A certain friend of mine is in the market looking for it.”

“So why exactly choose me? Or even acquire the real deal?”

“You have a rep around these parts. I don’t really want to go to the trouble of finding the original since someone copied it.”

“That I did now that I think about it. But I no longer have the original. Please just let my sister go and I will make you a copy free of charge.” 

“You see, I am well aware that you lie, cheat, and steal for a living. I am unlikely to believe what you are saying.”

“Fine, I will do it, and you can keep my sister with me here. But I need my supplies. There is a reason that my forgeries are so good. If you want my best work, I need my things.”

“Well my dear, I will send my men out.” I wrote down a list of things that I would need and he sent out his men to gather them. I just really hoped that they didn’t go back to my home. 

“Are you sure your men are able to tell the difference between brushes? Types of paints? The correct hues?”

“I am sure that they will figure it out.” 

“In the meantime, could you please untie my sister?” He moved over to her and cut her loose. I pulled her over to a corner with me and looked her over. “I am so sorry.”

“You don’t hurt people right?”

“I don’t. I only hurt people who hurt others. I am again so sorry.”

“You are going to explain this all better latter but right now how are we going to get out of this?”

“We don’t. I have my team on their way and they will help us. For now I work on the painting. I promise you that I am good at this.”

“I just have one question right now. You said that you met Eliot through work. Did you mean this work?”

“If I say yes will that make you madder?”

“I am not sure what my reaction will be.” I grimaced at that. I really wanted to rap my head against a wall. I was so wrapped up in my head that Eliot’s voice startled me. 

“Tori, we are here. What is going on?”

“He wants me to recreate a Dali.” Nikki just looked at me with confusion. 

“Who exactly?” I pointed to my ear and pulled her next to me on the wall to make it look like I was talking to her. 

“Large man, brown hair and eyes. Double chin, longer face. Hardison are you listening to me?”

“Yes I am. Now earlier you said American?”

“This man is speaking with a New England accent. I would say Boston. Why he is Portland, I haven’t the foggiest. He is addressed by Mr. Henrys.”

“I am looking just give me a moment.” I looked at Nikki and tried to smile reassuringly. 

“What is going on?” 

“I have an earbud in. My team is on the other end.” She nodded and I waited for Hardison to answer.

“Tori, please tell me that you are okay.”

“I am fine Eliot. I managed to K.O. two out of three goons. The third pulled a gun and threatened Nik. I obviously went with after convincing them to let me get dressed. I grabbed my com while the goon was waiting outside the door. They patted me down for any phone or traceable device. Obviously they didn’t find this one.” 

“Okay Tori, I got a name. Joseph Henrys. He runs the Boston branch of the Irish mob. He doesn’t have the accent since he grew up around us Americans and took over as an illegitimate child of the boss.”

“So why does he want me to reproduce the Dali?” 

“I am thinking it is because the head honcho is a Dali fan.”

“Then why insult the guy and give him a fake?” 

“Maybe because he would insure it through an American company. He would be sent to jail for insurance fraud and Henrys would be able to take over.”

“Well, is that in our best interests or not? I don’t want to just create the perfect copy and have the man have his way if it is not better.” 

“I will get back to you on that.” Hardison seemed to be clicking away on his keyboard and I was left wanting for an answer. 

“Tori, please don’t take any unnecessary risks. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I care for you to cowboy. I promise to not just act on impulse.” I tried to smile at Nikki and reassure her. “Now, I am sorry that you can’t hear them. But we are trying to figure a way out of this. I promise you that I am going to do everything in my power to get you home to your family.” 

Several men came tracing through the doors and they were caring several bags of supplies. “Here we go I guess. Want to learn to counterfeit?” I let the sarcasm drip off of every word. 

I had them set up a table for me and an easel. I set to work and Nikki just watched me. “You know it helps to have the image in front of me. I would make a much more convincing copy.” They pulled up a tablet and I just glared at the man. “Paper copy. Something I can manipulate. You know like fold move closer without hurting my eyes? The only reason my work is any good, is because of my eyes dick head.” 

Since it was just a goon I figured I was okay being the temperamental artist. As soon as they printed a real size copy for me I finished sketching it out. I knew how to hide the graphite well since the original didn’t have pencil marks. I mixed the correct compositions and chemical balances for the paints and I had the initial layer done within an hour and a half. 

“Tori, finish the painting to the point that it is an incredible copy. Only slightly below your usual level. That way he will pay for the counterfeit. Eliot will help you take care of the people who may come after you. If the boss man himself tracks you down, we will deal with it then.” 

Nate’s voice made me feel less alone. I worked well into the night. Nikki passed out from pure exhaustion around three in the morning. I was wavering myself but I powered through. By the time the sun rose outside the windows I had finished the art to just below my norm. 

I turned to the boss man and set down my tools. “Finished. Now, I am leaving and if you try to stop me or my sister I will tell your real boss all about this little side job. I refuse to be used as a pawn.” I grabbed Nikki’s hand and a few men tried to step between me and the door. “I told you that you don’t want to do that.”

“And what exactly is stopping me from putting a bullet between both of your eyes?” I knew Eliot had moved into position. 

“Because he would kill you for that.” I pointed at Eliot and we both moved in sync. I knocked out the man closest to me and stepped forward. Both Eliot and I grabbed the arms of another man and yanked so both shoulders were dislocated. 

He screamed out in pain and I was finally close enough to touch Eliot. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. I couldn’t resist. We held hands as we turned back to the boss man. 

“Now, I will be taking my sister and leaving. You try to bring me back here, or harm my family in any way, I will kill you. Take your damn painting, and fuck off.” 

I walked out the door with Eliot and Nikki. As soon as I saw the van I took off and gave Hardison a huge hug. “Thank you for listening.” He smiled down at me.

“No problem. I am glad you made it out.”

“Now Hardison, did you ever doubt my abilities?” He just rolled his eyes at me. I turned and looked at Nikki. “Now for the neon elephant in the room. I am again very sorry that I lied to you. You can go ahead and tell Chris if you want. I am not going to ask you to lie to your husband. I only have two things to ask. Please don’t tell the world. I am only alive right now because no one knows who I really am. And please don’t bad mouth me to Peter. 

“He loves to paint and do all those artsy things. I don’t want to take away that smile just because my life hasn’t been on the best side of the law. I also don’t want to see that look on his face of thinking I am someone evil. That is if I am ever allowed to see him again. 

“How things proceed from here is up to you. I am willing to be any part of your life that you allow. Be that sending you money, or a phone call every ten years. I will not push since you are someone I love and I don’t want to push you away. But just so you know, I did everything I did for you to have a good life. Something better than what we started with. I love you.” 

She looked down at the ground and ran her hands over her arms. I desperately wanted to hug her like I did when we were little and tell her that it would all be okay. The shitty thing being, I was the reason for that look on her face. 

“I will get back to you in the morning. I need to let this sink in. I won’t tell Peter. Both of us know the importance of family that actually care. Just give me time. I promise to call you in the morning.” 

“Let us at least take you back to your home. So I have the peace of mind that you are safe.” 

“That would be nice.” 

“Eliot do you have your car here?”

“Yeah, it’s around a corner. I will go get it.” He jogged off and I turned to the rest of the crew. 

“This is Nikki. Nikki this is Alec Hardison, Sophie Deveraux, Nate Ford, and Parker. You have obviously met Eliot, but he is Eliot Spencer.” They all waved and tried for non-threatening. “Hardison is a hacker. Sophie is a grifter or con artist. Nate is the brains but also a grifter. And Parker is a thief. They all have titles that we all have earned. But now, we use our skills to help people.” 

Eliot came up with his car and I held open the door for Nikki. She was quite the entire drive back to the grocery store to pick up her car. I drove it back to her house and made sure that she made it inside safely. Chris had been worried sick and he had thanked me for bringing her home. 

“Good night.” I got back into Eliot’s car and he drove us back to my home. He refused to leave and just let me be as I got ready for bed, again. I crawled into bed and just let him hold me. “She is scared of me now. I knew, way back then that I was doing something wrong. That is why I never told her. I remind her of our parents.”

“You could never be like them. You only use violence as self-defense. I have also never heard of a score that you had that was from somebody who couldn’t afford it. Now you turned over a new leaf. I know that you are not the person that you think she sees.” 

I just curled into his chest and buried myself in his comfort. I fell into a restless sleep to his soft words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you would react to finding that out. I am pretty sure Tori is heart broken to see that look on her sister's face. Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	10. A Brand New Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori doesn't want to get up the next morning...

I didn’t want to get up the next morning. I had the security of my blankets and I didn’t want to leave them. Outside that small world was the harsh reality that my sister knew everything. I tried to justify it to myself ever since it started. 

I was doing it for her. I needed the money. I am really good at it. I would tell myself anything to make myself feel better about it. 

That morning though, I only viewed myself as a step above those we took down. I broke the law several times over and it was not okay. 

I was forced out of my cocoon when Eliot told me that breakfast was ready. I refused to get up since the sound of food just made my stomach churn. He refused to be deterred. 

“I realize that you feel like utter shit right now. But honey, you need to eat. If only for my peace of mind.” He stood in the door way to my room from the main hall. I sighed and tossed off the covers. “There is my girl.” I just glared at him as I scooped a sweat shirt off the floor. 

It made me smile a little bit that it was his. He didn’t seem to notice, or just didn’t comment. He usually made some form of a remark when I wore something of his. Was not my fault at all that he left it there to wear. 

I sat down at my table and saw the eggs and bacon he had fried up. I was still unsure on the whole food thing but it looked good. “I see you have made yourself at home in my kitchen.’’

“You have all the things here for a gourmet kitchen, and all the fresh food to make something incredible with. I have no idea why you never use it.”

“Because I tend to burn everything. I stick to liquor mixing and popcorn. I will try things every so often, hence the food, but I always fail. And before you start, I am perfectly happy being an utter fail in the kitchen. It helps that I find men who can cook incredibly sexy.”

“Was it okay that I just did that?”

“What? Used my kitchen? The food is there. It should be used before it starts to smell funny.”

“I mean was it okay that I just made myself at home?” I chewed thoughtfully. I wasn’t quite sure how I felt about anything that morning. 

“I will get back to you on that. I could answer now but it would be total bull shit. I don’t think I could give you an answer that you could hold me to today.” He nodded and went back to eating. I spent the entire time worried and finished eating quickly. 

I moved over to the couch and held my phone in my hands. I couldn’t help but have a staring contest with it. I knew that it was early and that she might not even be awake yet. Peter was an early bloomer when it came to sleeping in. 

I was so focused on the phone, but it startled me when it finally rang. “Hello?”

“So I have decided that I want to know that whole story. Would you tell me?”

“I would love to. I just don’t know how to do that. I want to tell you the entire truth, but I am afraid there are some details that you might not like. I don’t want to scare you. I want to still be your big sister and not have that image tarnished. I am sure that is wishful thinking by now.” 

“It actually is not. You said that you have never hurt anyone. I saw what you meant by hitter last night. You can cause some serious damage.”

“I can, but don’t. I learned because of our fantastic parents. At least now I can hit back.” She laughed at that. 

“Almost makes me want to learn.”

“The draw be there my sister.”

“Good point. Anyways, how do you want to work this?”

“That is all up to you. I personally think that we should do this face to face.”

“Well how about that brew pub you mentioned? Neutral ground.” I wasn’t too sure how neutral the pub would be, but I would take what I could get. 

“I will meet you there. I am fine hangin’ out there until you show up.” I stood up and made my way over to my room. I wanted to get ready so this would happen sooner. 

“I have a few things to handle around here. So I will be there around ten maybe?” 

“I will be there. I will text you the address so you don’t get lost.” We said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked over at the alarm clock on my night stand and saw that it was only eight thirty. Man was it going to be a long hour and a half. 

Eliot had some clothes in a drawer since we spent quite a bit of time together and it only seemed feasible. I showered and changed, taking as much time as I could. I took the immense pleasure in every detail of my makeup and I probably never looked better. 

Eliot showered and used my shampoo even though I teased him about how he ended up smelling like a flower. He just rolled his eyes and drove us to the pub. I couldn’t sit still. I was like Parker on a chocolate high. 

As soon as we arrived at the pub I was on my way to the back. Hardison and Parker were playing a game on the big screen. They paused and turned to me as I made my entrance. “Incoming Hurricane Tori.” I just glared at Hardison. “What did I do?” 

“Her sister called her and will be here later.” Eliot had to explain because I was pacing. 

“So how about some music? Maybe that will help?” Hardison hit a few buttons and something with a heavy bass began playing. I tried to zone out but it wasn’t doing me much good. 

I sat on the floor and tried to just let the world around me go. I ended up grooving to the song playing and just kept it up as the music changed. Every so often someone would poke me or try to get my attention. I just growled in return. 

The only time I actually moved from that position was when Eliot told me that Nik had arrived. I scrambled to my feet and ran out the double doors. I really didn’t give a flying shit about what the other people around thought. 

“Nikki.” I smiled when I saw her. 

“Now this place is incredible. I can see the draw.”

“You really want to see the draw you should follow me.” I turned around and walked much more calmly to the back this time round. She trailed after me and I sat down on one of the stools and spun. That cause her to giggle. 

“So this is where you work?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Hardison owns the building.”

“So start from the beginning.”

“Which beginning? This one or the one from when I was 19?”

“19.” I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, then I told her. The story itself took about twenty minutes. I still couldn’t sit still to save my life. She nodded along and listened intently. 

“And that got us up to last night.”

“So you tend to make powerful men very angry at you?”

“It is part of the job. But now I do it for the benefit of the little people. The people who come to us need someone to do something that no one else will. We provide leverage.’’ I had to smile at the quip that came up many a time around that place. 

“So you have become part of Robin Hood Inc.”

“Just a bit. I grew up being that little man. So now I am using my skills to hit back.” She smiled at that. 

“So, you haven’t hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. And you can create art that is almost an exact copy of the original no matter how old or who made it first. I have a sister who is incredible.” 

“So we are okay?”

“It was a bit of a shock at first. But I can get used to this. It helps that you are too good at what you do to actually get caught.”

“This life is not without risks, or perks.”

“Just promise me that you won’t take unnecessary risks.”

“Nik, I promise that I will not purposely throw myself in front of a train. I will come home every time I walk out that door.” She came over and hugged me. 

“I feel like you are a cop or something.”

“Just the exact opposite.” We both laughed and hugged again. 

The rest of the crew had made themselves scarce so I could really talk with my sister and that made me feel like they really cared. Right up when I realized that Hardison must have been spying because they came in. 

“Happy ending.” They all cheered as Hardison spoke. 

“Right up until I break your fingers.” I snarked at him. 

“You always go right for the fingers.”

“Because you need those the most. Am I wrong?” He shook his head and I smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	11. Past Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and the crew uncover several pains in their collective ass...

That night Nikki was back with her boys and I was finally able to relax. The music that Hardison had on was finally getting through to me and I started dancing around. 

“Is this the happy dance?” I did a few stunts after Hardison asked. I stuck my tongue out and he just stared at me. “You and Parker do the same things.”

“I told her this a while ago, but as a forager I learn to mimic styles. Parker’s was fun to learn. I started to do more gymnastics and just never stopped.” 

“Well you can also dance.” Eliot came in just in time to hear Hardison. 

“Just wait till you hear her voice. When she sings in the car I get chills.” I blushed a bit at that. I hadn’t known he was listening. 

“Now this I have to hear. Name a song.”

“Hell no. I am not here for your entertainment.”

“One song and I will leave you alone. And don’t you dare go for the broken finger bit.” I glared at him until I relented. 

“Fine, A Change Would Do You Good by Sheryl Crow.” The song was queued up and I just let the melody take me away. I tried to focus on Eliot and let the rest of the world slip away. I tried to let myself enter the same head space that I went to while painting. 

When the dong came to an end I sat down on one of the stools. “Now leave me alone.” 

“That was incredible.”

“And now that you heard one song, as requested, you will leave me alone on the subject. I am not going to do more.” Eliot hugged me from behind and I kissed his cheek. 

“You two are sickly cute.” Just for that comment I laid a big one on Eliot. Almost making out. That caused Hardison to make gagging sounds. 

Before the battle could go much farther Parker came in. “What’s up?”

“They are picking on me.” Hardison complained. We both just glared at him when Parker rubbed his arm. Nate entered the room with Sophie and silenced us all with a look. 

“Is it just me or are they a bunch of children?” he asked Sophie. 

“Relax Nate, people who share so much are bound to have a few differences.” 

“Well can we put our differences on hold for a moment and talk about the job that we just got?” We all moved to the stools and Nate tossed Hardison the clicker. 

“Looks like another crew has invaded again. The last time pretty much everyone was matched up with a counterpart. This time is pretty much the same, even one for Tori. Jeremy Talon, a grifter with several billion in scores under his belt, has decided to try for something in Portland. 

“I am not sure what he is after, but he has a love for sculptures. I am talking the more abstract ones. His crew may not share his taste but there is plenty in Portland that is worth ignoring taste. 

“Now on to his crew. For the Hacker, we have the Fox, or Jason Green. The thief is George Keller. Jessie Logan is the Hitter, and they have Ben Thurgood for the forager. Any of you heard of them?” We looked at the pictures on the screen. 

“I heard of Jessie. He and I have worked together a few times.” Eliot studied the rest of the pictures as he spoke. 

“I would have to see his work to know if I know Ben. Foragers go by handles, like The Hunter.”

“Really, then what is yours?” Parker asked.

“I am wanted in several countries under the moniker of The Playmaker.” 

“Why?”

“Well, I started off foraging old copies of Shakespeare’s original works. I made my name by making plays.” Eliot chuckled at my words and it seemed to go over Parker’s head. Hardison saw that so I tried again. “I got the name because my best works are Shakespeare’s plays.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” I smiled at her and Hardison fiddled with the screen. 

“Thurgood has a handle, Joy Ride.” 

“Him? I don’t have much trust in Talon’s taste then. He forages cars mostly. Really could make a lot of money in the restoration side of things, but he chooses to fake emblems and the like. And he gets his kicks making the vehicle incredibly dangerous. A moving death trap.” 

“So what could they be after here that plays to that?” 

“Talon could be here for revenge. There is a group here in town that pissed him off a few years ago. There is one CEO that screwed him over,” Sophie said. 

“I remember that story. A grifter told me a while ago trying to get in my pants. He said that James Howard, CEO of PowerECO, used some of his press to make millions for a charity. They set up power stations in third world countries and help supply clean water. 

“Talon played a con that involved taking out the power lines here in town. Howard used the incident to bring awareness to his cause after he helped the city get back on their feet. He really is an incredible man.” I recited the story that had been told to me. The man who told me obviously detested the results. 

“Howard is a huge car nerd. He owns several vintage models and is very well known in the world of automobiles. There is obviously his white whale that he wants to have, a 1937 Bugatti 57SC Atalante. Only seven were made and he definitely wants one.” 

Hardison pulled up a picture of the car and the guys got excited. “That is a work of art.” 

“No Nate, I make works of art. That is a piece of metal.” 

“Tori, it is a gorgeous piece of metal.” Eliot gave me a wistful look. 

“I understand a certain amount of appeal, but you three are drooling like it is a half-naked woman. Sometimes I am dumbfounded by your half of the human race.” My phone began ringing and I was smiling as I answered. “Hello?”

“Vicky? Is that you?” The voice was female and I could feel my heart stop. There was only even one woman who called me Vicky. 

“This is Tori. What do you want?” 

“This is you mom. I was sad to see you were not there when I was released. I have missed you and your sister terribly.” 

“Well I am sure that I am speaking for myself and Nikki by saying that we did not miss you.”

“Honey, you know that I never meant to hurt you two. Your father would have killed me if I hadn’t gone along with it. I have apologized a million times and I do not understand why you refuse to forgive me.”

“That may have something to do with the several broken bones and the constant looks of pity I received my entire life. When someone finds out that both of my parents abused me they instantly treat me like a porcelain doll.” Eliot was giving me a concerned face and I held out my hand to him. He grasped it and the warmth helped me focus on not breaking down. 

“Your mom?” He spoke softly at me. I nodded and squeezed his hand. 

“Where are you two now? I would love to come see you.”

“The only place you need to go is Hell Mother.” I hung up the phone and curled into Eliot’s chest. 

“I am proud of you bug.” I smiled. 

“That the name you settled on?”

“Is it not a good one?” 

“It is just fine. I actually like it.”

“Well, I am glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome


	12. Deep Rooted Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the phone call from her mother she has been a bit shaken. But Tori is not going to take it standing down...

I tried to focus on the job and forget all about my mother. Obviously I called my sister to warn her about it and she was a bit shaken up. I was glad she had moved to San Francisco. The farther away from my mom, the better. 

I worked my ass off to make the car fail to pass inspection without looking like I had done a thing. Joy Ride almost killed me for messing with his “art” but Eliot caught up to me fast enough. 

“He really should spend less time around those fumes. They have made him dumb.” I giggled as he untied me. 

“Some might say that I am surrounded by paint fumes all day.”

“And you are still incredibly brilliant.” That made me smile. We made our way out to the courtyard of the building and Nate was standing by as Thurgood was arrested. They had already rounded up the rest of Thorne’s crew. 

We had barely gotten me patched up before we got back to the brew house and to relax for the rest of the night. Eliot wouldn’t allow me any alcohol since it would mess with my pain meds. I even tried the puppy dog eyes on him, which always worked, and that was a no go. 

I had almost fallen asleep on the couch that sat next to the desks when a knock came on the door that lead from the bar floor. I gave it no mind but Hardison stood and answered. He spoke quickly with the waiter on the other side and turned to me in shock. 

Eliot stepped up since I was in really no mood to move and he went out into the bar. It was quite for a little bit and I was drifting into dream land. Right up until a woman began screaming from the front. We all reacted. I was up off the couch and in my heels in under ten seconds. 

The second I was out on the floor I recognized the flash of platinum blonde hair that can only be achieved by prison cleaners. I got my chestnut locks from my mom so I never understood why she decided to kill her hair the way she did. 

“I am not leaving until I see my daughter! Who are you to keep her from me?” she screeched.

“I am her friend. You have no right to be here. How did you even find her?” 

“That is none of your business.” I slowly made my way over and slid my hand into Eliot’s. “Vicky!” She reached out for me and I took a very large step back. 

“You dare touch me, and I will send you six feet under.”

“You would really threaten your own mother? How does that make you any better than you think of me?”

“Because I am doing it to protect my little sister, not myself. I at least don’t beat my kids.” 

“That would be because you can’t convince a man to stand you long enough to make a baby.” That stung more than I would like to admit. Eliot grew tense. 

“But, you see at least I have higher standers than a man who is lower than pond scum.”

“Watch your mouth, he is your father.” 

“That asshole is just a sperm donor, and you are just an incubator.”

“You little bitch.” She swung and I caught her wrist. I moved to the side and twisted her arm around behind her. 

“You are a horrible excuse for a human being, and an even worse example for a mother. I am not going to sit by and have you ruin what chance I have left for a good life. If you even think about going anywhere near Nikki, I will personally hunt you down and take care of you myself. Trust me, I have earned a name for myself in this world as someone not to screw with. This man in front of you, kills people for a living.” I whispered in her ear. 

“Eliot is my friend, and he will not hesitate to assist me in recreating the hell you put me through as a child. Every broken bone, every stitch, every bruise. If you do not leave the second I let go of your arm, I will make good on my promise.” I growled out the last few words. 

I could feel the fear rolling off her. “You are not my little girl anymore.”

“You bet your ugly ass.” I shoved her away and she ran out the front door. I let out a huge sigh and looked at Eliot. He opened his arms and I walked right past him. I was not in the mood to be touched. 

 

 

I spent the next three hours on the couch holding my stomach trying to not throw up. I hadn’t seen her much less touched her since the trial. My body’s reaction to her was definitely adverse. I didn’t want to be touched and it seemed like Eliot was growing increasingly worried. 

I packed up my bag and made my way out to the street. I decided to walk back to my place. It would give me a good forty minutes to clear my head. 

My mother hopefully got the message and would stay as far away from me and my sister as possible. I let my thoughts wander and sort themselves out until about halfway home. I walked past a few bars near my place and tried to ignore the drunk patrons that had swarmed the streets on the Friday night. 

“What about that one?” I glanced quickly to my left and saw a small group of guys who I guess where playing hot or not with the girls passing by. 

“She is okay, but if I was desperate.” I rolled my eyes at his comment. Guys could be crude. “Okay your turn. Her.” He pointed at me and I tried to duck away from them. 

“Damn, I think I just got lucky boys.” 

“No way, I saw her first.”

“But you are the one who asked me. Wish me luck.” He jogged to catch up with me and slid to my side like the creepy snake he was. “Hello Beautiful. I am James, and you are?”

“Taken, now leave me alone.” 

“Oh come on. You and I both know that you ladies use that as an excuse to ignore us. Please talk to me.” I cast a glance at him but stopped walking. I turned to him and crossed my arms over my chest. “See, not everyone is rude. At least you still have manners.” 

“I wasn’t trying to blow you off. I have a boyfriend.”

“Just a boyfriend?”

“Let me put it this way, if I was your girl, would you want me entertaining offers from other men?”

“Good point. May I at least know your name?”

“Victoria.”

“Classy.” He reached forward and touched my arm. If I wouldn’t let Eliot touched me this random guy sure wouldn’t be allowed. I put my hand on his wrist. 

“You see James. I don’t like being touched.” I bent his wrist the wrong way and watched the pain radiate across his face. “Now I am sure you would love a second chance to be a gentleman but you see, I am taken. So why don’t you go back to your buddies and explain that you are slime.” I released his hand and walked away. 

I quickly made my way home and inside. The second the door shut I looked up and saw Eliot leaning against the wall in the entry way. “Hey.” I spoke softly. 

“Howdy.” That made me smile. “Did you clear your head on your walk?” 

“A bit, how did you know I was going here?”

“Because I know you like to clear your head while walking. And you needed something to reminding that you are okay now. That woman didn’t take everything from you. If she did I wouldn't care so deeply for who you have become. You wouldn’t be here and that would make me immensely sad.”

“Well, isn’t that sweet cowboy.”

“You know I have layers bug.” I walked forward and kicked off my shoes. As soon as they were off my feet I stepped up to him. “I can touch you now?”

“Yes you may. I was just feeling gross since I had to touch her.”

“I understand that. But just because you have such a sad story for a past, only makes me love you more.” My heart sped up every time he said the word love. Growing up I only saw one way to express love and it was very wrong. So to have such a tender moment it was like I was experiencing it all for the first time. 

“By the way, I care deeply for you too Cowboy.” That made him smile. 

“So how about I help you forget today?”

“Really? What did you have in mind sir?”

“It has something to do with your amazing body in your incredibly comfy bed.”

“I am really sleepy, going to bed sounds great.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it bug.” I giggled and walked past him. 

“But you see, the chase it half the fun.” I dropped my bag by the couch and winked at him. “So you have to catch me!” I took off towards the bedroom with him right on my heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
